kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Falaranion Capolom
Falaranion Capolom (ファララニオン カポロム fararanion kaporomu) was a member of Fairy Tail, a General in the Second Guild Wars, and a S-Class Wizard who resides in the forests outside of Magnolia in his older age. Personality In his youth, Falaranion was a playful little thrill seeker. He would go out of his way to find trouble and usually got away with it with his silver tongue. Of course, he knew his boundaries and tried not to do anything too drastic. After the destruction of his village by a dark guild, Falaranion became vengeful and made a point to help anyone he felt deserved it. He was generous, but if crossed he'd usually fight. In time he grew spiteful of people until he was found by Mavis Vermillion. After joining Fairy Tail, he learned to enjoy the company of people and was rarely found without someone to chat with. In battles, everything was for his family: Fairy Tail. He was relentless with those who dared to cross them and though he would usually end up on his butt, he'd get right back up grinning, determined to try again. After gaining Dragon Slayer Magic, Falaranion became very prideful of himself and the guild. He would often brag that he could swallow a boulder if he tried, and if dared to prove it you'd've known damn well he'd go try to swallow a boulder. In the great Guild Wars, there wasn't a man woman or child who didn't know of Fairy Tail's S-Class "Earth Dragon", who would rampage the battlefield in order to turn the tides of battle in favor of Fiore or to cease conflicts with his awe inspiring speeches. He was smart, and knew when to fight and when to flee. In his older years, after seeing the rise of Fairy Tail, Falaranion mellowed out and became a jolly person once again. He'd go back to boasting stories of his accomplishments and battles. He cared for everyone, even those who had done a bit of wrong in their pasts, and would always extend a hand to guide someone back into the light. Now he wanders Ishgar, brightening the days of anyone he can. History Henna Long, long ago in the Kingdom of Fiore existed a small town known as Henna. Henna was a trade and merchant city that brought people far and wide to barter and buy. It was also a popular tourist destination for its amazing water parks run by even more amazing water mages. There wasn't a person around who didn't know of Henna and what it had to offer. But where there is light is also darkness, and Henna had a large shadow lurking over it constantly. A Dark Guild known as "Death's Hand" constantly terrorized the civilians on the off seasons where trade and tourism died down. They were led by one of Fiore's most wanted: Jude Rale, a Dark Wizard who used very old and cursed magics to manipulate anyone he pleased. Now, inside this small town with amazing water parks and grand trade lived a family of 5; the Capoloms. They were a trade family who ran a small magic shop in town. Mrs. Capolom was a tall, thin woman, strict as they come. Mr. Capolom was a somewhat wide and stout man who spent his days in the family shop selling and haggling with customers. They had three children: Jamale, Clarissa, and Falaranion, aged respectively. They all lived happily, though carefully, in Henna under the close watch of Death's Hand, who frequently stole from their father's shop and generally made a mess out of the place. The other two children were calm and orderly like their mother, but Falaranion took after his father in his younger years: Chaotic and adventurous. He constantly left the shop without his parent's supervision and wandered the city, using his pocket money to buy snacks for his fantasy adventures he cooked up in his mind as he traveled around Henna. Of course his family worried about him, but he always returned before nightfall. Soon, he became well known around town as Fal, the wandering Capolom. A few years into Falaranion's teenage years, the townsfolk decided they'd had enough of Death's Hand and decided to revolt against it in order to gain their freedom. They gathered in the center of town and held a massive meeting. Unfortunately, that night was one of the nights that the members of Death's Hand had decided to enter Henna to raid it again. Some members overheard the meeting and fighting broke out. Many families hid in their homes while the wizards clashed outside, and eventually it got so bad that nobody could sit idle without being in danger. Buildings were set aflame and large scale attacks were made by both sides. Many lives were lost over a single night. When the time came, Falaranion's family was even forced into the conflict. His father joined the fray and his mother hid the kids away in a closet so she could go find and help their father. One of the members of the Dark Guild hit their house with a spell, and the building collapsed, crushing the children in the process. The conflict didn't die down until much later that day, when the guild master of Death's Hand personally joined the fighting and demolished the village with a few decisive spells. Those who fled were hunted down afterward, and those who had stayed were wiped out. Falaranion wasn't found until a few days later, covered in debris that had fallen just right to create a pocket of space for him to survive in. His siblings were nowhere to be found, but the rubble around him suggested where they might be. The people who found Falaranion were members of the Magic Council who had gotten word of the fighting that had broken out in Henna and were sent to contain it. Henna had been ruined in a single night with no buildings left standing by the Death Hand guild. Falaranion was taken into custody for questioning and protection. After Henna Falaranion was held in a cell similar to that used to keep Jellal Fernandez captive in the Magic Council for several days until the Magic Council decided to let him go free. They provided funding for him and transportation to anywhere he wanted to go. Still shocked by recent events, Falaranion requested to visit Henna. Hesitantly, his escorts brought him there. Once there, he dug through the rubble of his home for anything he could salvage, coming across two swords similar to that of a gladiator's sword. He recognized them as his father's and kept them. That was all he was able to find though, everything else had been too badly burned or broken to take. After his trip to Henna, Falaranion decided he wanted to visit the capital of Fiore, Crocus. Henna had been between the Magic Council's HQ and Crocus, so the Magic Council provided Falaranion with transportation to Crocus. Falaranion spent several months there in an apartment supplied to him, and went to school there for a bit. He also tried to learn a bit of magic as his main drive those days was to become strong enough to destroy Death's Hand. However, he struggled to pick up any forms of magic. His heart wasn't really in the right place to learn magic. When he wasn't in school he was wandering around town like he used to, buying stuff that interested him or training with his father's swords. He ended up getting kicked out of Crocus though as he did end up getting into lots of fights with locals, since he was only about 13 at the time. Angry at the world, he ran and hid himself away in the mountains outside of Magnolia. For a good year he spent his time training and surviving in those mountains until a short, kind girl who couldn't've been a year or two older than him found him while she was on a quest. She introduced herself as Mavis Vermillion, the Master of a Guild called Fairy Tail. She was so nice to Falaranion and even let him tag along on a mission collecting fruits from Mt. Hakobe. On the mountain, Mavis learned a bit about Falaranion and he came to realize he didn't want to be alone anymore. Mavis was kind to him and told him he was always welcome in Fairy Tail. The two of them headed back down the mountain as friends, ready to include him as the next member of Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail Life started looking up for Falaranion. After meeting Mavis and becoming good friends with her, he joined Fairy Tail and was welcomed by the many people Mavis had managed to bring into her new family. But Falaranion felt a special bond to Mavis since they had similar pasts. He was protective of her because nobody that nice deserved to have such a crappy past. The years went by. Falaranion attended school in Magnolia and grew up a little. He still struggled to find a magic that suited him, since he was really picky with magic. When he was about 16, Mavis came to the guild and pulled Falaranion aside, telling him that she had found a great treasure. She presented him with a glowing green stone, one that pulsated magic power. It was a Dragon Lacrima, she told him, and it held magic that might suit Falaranion. Falaranion gave into curiosity and allowed Precht Gaebolg '''to place the Lacrima inside Falaranion. The guild soon learned of how dangerous the magic that Falaranion held was after he accidentally caused the cliff behind Fairy Tail to collapse further into the sea. Nobody blamed him, but they all decided it was better to train Falaranion away from the guild hall. Guild Wars Falaranion didn't get much time to learn how to use his magic well. After learning a few spells, the '''Second Trade War broke out between many guilds and Fairy Tail was pulled into the conflict. Mavis Vermillion was granted the title of strategist and oversaw many battles. Falaranion was one of the first to be sent out into the first battle. He was hesitant to fight, and ended up unconscious after a battle with another Earth Mage, who managed to outsmart Falaranion's destructive power and turn it against him. Falaranion was furious and vowed to never lose again after seeing Mavis's disappointment at how her strategy failed. In his second and third battles, he relied mostly on his swords and outmatched many wizards in battle by forcing them into a battle of attrition until they were out of magic, where Falaranion would then finish them off with his blades. Many wizards, he found out, relied on Magic whereas he fought physically and to the death. But his fourth battle taught him that he was going to need his magic to win. He encountered Jude himself, who had entered the war under the impression that it would be good fun to ravage and slaughter. Falaranion found out and demanded to be put against Jude. Against Mavis's better judgement, she agreed and Falaranion raced out to battle the Dark Guild Master. Jude proved to be more formidable than Falaranion realized, and quickly turned the battle in his favor due to Falaranion's lack of magic skill. Within a few hours, Falaranion was disarmed and forced into a corner as many of his men were occupied with Jude's. Jude had taken it as an insult that Falaranion hadn't died all those years ago and was trying to kill him himself, but Falaranion fell into a fit of rage after being taunted about that night so long ago, and ended up awakening Dragon Force. The only problem was that Falaranion was blinded by rage and ended up destroying everything that got between him and Jude. His magic power surged across the battlefield and quickly turned the tide back in his favor, and he soon traded places with Jude, with Jude backed against a wall while Falaranion was ready to finish him. Thankfully, Falaranion was restrained by Precht, '''who complimented Falaranion despite the carnage he'd left behind him, and took Jude into custody. After calming down, Falaranion saw what he'd done and became determined to tame his magic. Fight after fight, battle after battle, Falaranion gradually progressed with his Dragon Slayer Magic and even named it Earth Dragon Slayer Magic, after the world, and became known as Fairy Tail's Earth Dragon. His insane power gained him a General title, and he led small squads of wizards into battle in the name of Fairy Tail. By the time he was 20 he had nearly mastered all of his basic Dragon Slayer spells and was working on his own Secret Arts. Finally, after 4 long years, the war ended with a gigantic death toll. The Magic Council passed the Interguild Dispute Interdiction Treaty, forbidding any and all Legal Guild from waging wars against one another for any reason, creating an era of peace. After the War Falaranion, triumphant in battle alongside Fairy Tail, celebrated long and hard over their victories and mourned their losses. Mavis vanished some time after the guild wars. Falaranion tried to track her down with his Dragon Slayer senses, but the Curse of Ankhseram made it hard to find her. A year after she vanished, the Dark Wizard Zeref dropped her at Fairy Tail's front door. Falaranion was never told, and Precht hid her body away before really anyone could see it. Falaranion lived happily in the guild, his new family, and spent his days taking jobs or just hanging out at the guild hall with the old and new generation. He never really became friends with Makarov or his friends, but he had plenty of people to talk to around the guild hall. Falaranion lived a life of adventure and thrill after the constant battles he'd faced. People grew to know him as Falaranion, not just some nicknames or titles, but himself. Throughout his life he learned how to use other magics. He gained a staff that allowed him to use other elemental magics such as Water, Wind, Fire, and Lightning. He also developed a small form of magic similar to that of the Knight, which allows him to store his swords and staff away when he doesn't need them. Now After living a full life, Falaranion unofficially retired from Fairy Tail at the ripe ol age of 100. He resides in the forests outside of Magnolia and occasionally visits Magnolia and Crocus for the Grand Magic Games. Magic and Abilities Physical Ability '''Immense Strength: '''Because of his Dragon Lacrima, he has been granted a small bit of the strength that a Dragon would wield, allowing him to crush rocks with ease, and lift boulders with a little effort. This helps him when fighting with his Dragon Slayer Magic and Earth Maker Magic because of the weight of the weapons or the force of the the spells he uses. '''Immense Durability and Endurance: '''Falaranion is able to take numerous hits from weapons, magic, and other things due to his Earth Dragon Slayer Magic. His skin is able to withstand the harshest of conditions and attacks, as well as being able to shield from most magic attacks. He can fall from great heights and come out with a few scratches, thanks to his tough skin and earthen bones. By using the spell ''Earth Dragon's Scales, ''He is able to increase his defense and decrease the amount of damage taken. The Dragon's scales allow him to take hits with ease, grab blades, and even break bones of those he is in battle with. Magical Abilities '''Earth Dragon Slayer Magic: '''Falaranion was forcibly given a dragon lacrima that granted him the magic power of an Earth Dragon and he named this ability to Earth Dragon Slayer Magic after learning that he could literally consume and/or become earth. His magic allows him to take on the attributes of a Dragon, specifically an Earth Dragon, which means he gains the ability to consume his element, Earthly minerals, in order to gain power. He also gains an altered physiology that brings him closer to that of a dragon's: He has sharper canine teeth, stronger muscles and senses, occasionally scales should he activate his Dragon Force. Falaranion is also able to manipulate his body and grant himself a stronger form by converting his flesh into earth or a material of his choosing, however to become something other than stone he'd need to consume it and digest it before changing his body to it. (For more detail, see the Main Page) '''Enchanted Swords: '''Because of his ability to consume earth to restore his magical power, he often over-eats, and ends up with an overflowing well of magic power. He figured out a way to counteract this by allowing some of that magic to flow into his swords, or whatever other weapon he is using at the time. He has learned a couple skills by using his Dragon Slayer Magic through the swords, such as '''Rumble, which allows him to stab either one or both of his weapons into the ground and create minor tremors in a 15 meter radius. Another one of these skills is his Earth Dragon's Divine Blade, '''which allows him to swing his blade and send a shockwave of magic energy at his enemies. '''Vast amounts of Magic Power: '''Because he is able to consume earth, which is constantly around him, he is able to fill his magic reservoir to the max, and then some. Because of this, he is able to fight for longer periods of time and use more spells in fights. Being his age, he has unlocked his '''Second Origin, and is able to overfill not one, but two magic reservoirs. * Magical Aura: '''This has two causes. The first cause is due to his Age Magic, which allows him to change his appearance to that of a young man, but it comes with a side effect of giving him somewhat of a greenish glow. However, that is dwarfed by the true '''Magic Aura '''that envelops Falaranion's body, due to him overfilling his magic reservoir constantly. The overflowing Magic takes the form of a dark green aura, nearly reducing Falaranion into a silhouette because of how much magic he uses to make the aura. He uses this aura to intimidate his foes, and often can also attack with it, exerting waves of magical energy from inside his body and out at his enemies. '''Enhanced Ethernano Absorption: Because of his ability to consume Earth, he is able to consume the element to speed up the process of absorbing Ethernano naturally. This is a major advantage for him, as he is able to use magic for a longer period of time and thoroughly beat his enemies. Magic Staff: Falaranion's older form carries an ivory staff topped with the head of a snarling Dragon that he can use to channel other magics such as Fire Magic, Wind Magic, and Lighting Magic with. However, he does not use his own power to do so, as it is a Holder Magic. Pocket Dimension: Falaranion uses a special pocket dimension similar to one that a user of The Knight would store their weapons. He stores two double-edged swords in there, and summons them for battles. Category:Male Category:Cadmus Ra